We Have That Love
by Zohsan46
Summary: Inoue sebentar lagi berusia tiga tahun, dan Ino mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tetap bertahan.


[NaruIno one (long) shot]

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto.

.

Tangisan Inoue membangunkannya.

Perlahan kedua mata birunya terbuka, tetapi kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya bergerak dengan sedirinya, berbalik membelakangi arah objek yang menantinya.

Ia di sana, berdiri menampakan wajah serta rambut pirang oranye yang acak-acakan. Ranjang itu terlalu tinggi untuk ia naiki dan dia terlihat sedih- Ino masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan menghadap ke arah dinding. Dalam penglihatan mata kecilnya Ino pastilah terlihat begitu jauh. Selain itu, sisi milik Naruto sekarang terlihat kosong dan lelaki itulah yang biasanya langsung menggendongnya jika ia terbangun di malam hari.

Dia merengek; berharap agar Ino melihatnya, dan seekor kucing berbulu hitam oranye kini terlihat datang entah dari mana. Si kucing melompat ke atas kasur, biasanya Ino tak akan membiarkan putrinya atau hewan apapun berada di atas kasurnya yang dilapisi sprey ungu kesayangannya itu. Inoue harus belajar tidur di kamarnya sendiri dan kucing itu tak seharusnya ada di kasurnya. Namun Naruto sudah berhari-hari tak ada di rumah, Inoue gampang menangis setelah mereka mengobrol di telepon atau lewat video call dan Ino hanya bisa merasa sedih dan kasihan pada putrinya itu. Menyerah, Ino akhirnya bangun dan menggendongnya lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan secara berulang hingga Inoue berhenti menangis. Kaki mungil putrinya itu tak lagi dibalut kaos kaki, dan Ino menduga jika Inoue melepasnya tepat saat ia terbangun.

Tangan Ino kini beralih pada belakang kepala Inoue, menekan jidat sang putri dengan pipinya dan mulai menyanyikan nina bobo dengan sangat pelan dan perlahan. Inoue masih terlihat marah, tangan mungilnya masih mengepal kuat, mengepal baju Ino kuat-kuat. Namun, tak lama setelahnya ia terpejam dan terlelap. Dengan hati-hati Ino menidurkan Inoue di sampingnya, lalu mata aquamarine miliknya menatap Inoue hanya untuk memastikan sosok kecil itu tak terbangun lagi.

Like father like daughter, Inoue mengeluarkan air liur seperti Naruto. Dia sungguh bagai replika ayahnya. Ino mencium kedua tangan mungil Inoue sebelum akhirnya kembali berbaring.

.

Dia tak mengeluh saat mandi. Ino memberinya boneka bebek kecil yang langsung ditekan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu hingga bunyi kwek-kwek terdengar, membiarkan Ino memandikannya dengan tenang. Ia lalu berlari menjauh saat Ino membersihkan bak mandi setelahnya. Ino menoleh, dan mendapati sosok kecil tertutup handuk itu berjalan menjauh. "Inoue," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat gadis kecil itu berhenti bergerak. "Kembali ke sini."

Inoue berbalik perlahan, handuk hampir menutupi seluruh wajah. "Kulama." Katanya, menunjuk ke arah jendela, di mana kucing belang hitam oranye itu duduk di sana dengan tatapan bosan.

"Biarkan saja," Ino kini selesai membersihkan bak mandi dan mengeringkan tangannya. "Kemarilah."

Inoue menurut dan berlari kecil ke arah Ino yang langsung menggendongnya. Ia mengelap badan Inoue dengan handuk tadi, kemudian mendudukannya di atas kasur. Ino memilih gaun biru dengan untaian pita kecil di ujung gaun untuknya, meski kadang Inoue menolak memakai gaun dan memilih kaos oranye serta celana pendek berwarna senada seperti ayahnya.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan lain, Inoue lebih suka memakai sepatu karet, sepatu olah raga, hanya karena ia sering melihat sepatu milik Naruto yang seperti itu di rumah, sedangkan untuk bagian terburuknya adalah rambut. Rambut Inoue sangat lebat dan tebal. Ino mengikatnya dengan bentuk cepol dua, dan jika Naruto ada di sana, lelaki itu akan mengambil boneka mini mouse milik Inoue hanya untuk membuat putrinya tertawa. 'Tidak, papa, aku di sini!'

"Lapal," katanya seraya mengelus perut. Ino tertawa dan membawanya ke dapur. Di sana Inoue duduk manis di kursinya tanpa suara karena ia menyukai lagu dalam acara kesukaanya, si bus kecil ramah berwarna biru. Matanya terpaku pada layar tv dan ia memegang kedua kakinya tanpa terganggu.

Ino bersenandung pelan saat menyiapkan beberapa potongan kecil sayuran yang sudah ia bentuk sedemikian rupa di atas nasi, sedangkan jus stroberi sudah siap di dalam botol minum kesukaan putrinya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Inoue yang masih terpaku pada layar tv.

.

Keduanya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka saat bunyi telepon berdering.

"Papa?" Kata Inoue dengan penuh harap. Ino lalu menjawab telepon.

"Hallo…"

"Hallo, cintaku," kata Naruto cepat. "Aku ada di supermarket... bisakah kau mengeja nama pengharum pakaian yang sering kau pakai itu? Maksudku, aku tahu nama mereknya dan aku sudah mencatatnya hanya saja untuk memastikan.. memastikan kali ini aku tak salah lagi..."

"Namanya softe-" Ino melihat putrinya yang kini sudah tak tertarik pada layar tv. "Aku tak bisa biacara denganmu sekarang."

"Oh, apa kau sedang bekerja?"

"Tidak, aku ada di rumah, dengan Inoue," katanya. Ia sedang mengalihkan perhatian Inoue pada piring agar putrinya itu kembali makan. "Aku harus membawanya ke tempat penitipan dalam waktu 30 menit." lalu entah bagaimana Naruto bisa memahami maksud Ino yang mengatakan dalam hatinya agar Naruto tak membuat Inoue merasa cemas dengan kabar bahwa ayahnya akan segera pulang.

"Ooooh," Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu apa aku boleh menjemputnya setelah pulang nanti?"

Ino berdiri dan berbalik, sekarang Inoue makan dan kembali melihat ke arah tv. "Dia pulang jam empat," Bisik Ino. "Kau yakin bisa tepat waktu?"

"Ahhh, tidak," katanya sedih.

"Tapi aku akan minta sopirnya untuk cepat. Aku merindukanmu…"

Ino menelan ludah. Ia tahu jika Naruto mengatakan itu sebagai sikap dirinya yang biasa, namun mengatakan hal seperti itu tak membuat semuanya membaik.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti," Katanya cepat dan bahkan tak menunggu balasan.

Inoue senang berjalan. Ia menyampirkan tas kuning makan siang miliknya dan sepatu barunya menciptakan bunyi 'tap tap' di tanah. Anak-anak lain sangat berisik dan berlarian ke sana ke mari, namun Inoue hanya ingin berjalan secara elegan ke arah pintu, sedangkan Ino berjalan di belakangnya, dan saat mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu, Ino memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya. "Jadilah gadis yang baik, turuti paman dan bibi, oke?"

Inoue mengangguk dan merengkuh wajah Ino dengan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Ino, lalu tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Aku menyayangimu, mama." Katanya, lalu meraih tangan seorang guru yang menyambutnya dari dalam kelas.

"Mama juga menyayangimu." Balasnya, menatap Inoue yang kini masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia lalu mendesah pelan saat melihat enam panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura. Ia siap untuk hari melelahkan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Hal itu terbukti saat ia tiba di toko bunga miliknya. Ino mempunyai pemikiran jika bunga-bunga itu akan mati meski ia merawatnya setiap hari. Ino tak merasa keberatan saat harus mengurus pot-pot bunga yang membutuhkan pupuk serta tanah baru untuk kelangsungan hidup bunga-bunganya. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, Ino tak pernah kekurangan karyawan sebelumnya, meskipun toko miliknya itu tak begitu besar tetapi juga tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu harus buka dalam tiga puluh menit ke depan.

Dua hari yang lalu ia menyiapkan banyak pesanan bunga untuk acara pernikahan, itu membuatnya bahagia, namun tak lama setelahnya ketiga karyawan miliknya tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Ia kewalahan saat hari berikutnya kembali mendapat banyak pesanan. Ino sangat paham jika gaji dari kerja paruh waktu ataupun tetap di tempatnya tidaklah cukup untuk bisa banyak memiliki tabungan bagi para mantan karyawannya itu. Ia sebetulnya juga merasa sedikit senang saat ketiganya mengundurkan diri dengan alasan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih dari hanya sekadar 'penjual bunga'.

Ino menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memakai sarung tangan dan mulai merapikan beberapa tangkai bunga. Detik demi detik hingga beberapa menit berlalu Ino akhirnya bisa mengurus dan bahkan melayani beberapa orang yang datang ke toko bunganya. Bahkan diantaranya ada pelanggan serta pelajar yang ingin memberikan kado bunga untuk orang spesial bagi mereka.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore dan Naruto tak bisa dihubungi. Ia mencoba menelepon Shikamaru dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menjemput Inoue. Biasanya dia akan memanggil ayah atau ibunya tapi setiap kali ia melakukannya dia akan mendapat ceramahan gratis selama pertemuan keluarga setiap akhir bulan. Hanya untuk minggu ini saja ia sudah dua kali meminta bantuan sahabat karibnya itu. Meskipun Shikamaru akan mengatainya merepotkan, namun lelaki itu tak akan pernah bilang tidak padanya.

Inoue datang ke toko bunga dengan senyuman lima jari khas seperti ayahnya. Dia merasa lapar seperti biasa dan untungnya Ino sudah memesan makanan sebelum putrinya itu tiba. Shikamaru tak hanya datang berdua bersama Inoue, pria tampan bermarga Inuzuka ikut mengunjunginya. Pria itu cukup lengket dengan Inoue dan sangat suka menghibur putri kecilnya itu dengan lelucon-lelucon yang bagaimana pun menurut Ino sama sekali tak lucu. Untungnya Inoue selalu menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Biarkan ia memakan supnya." Kata Ino saat mendapati Kiba memangku Inoue di atas pundaknya. "Bisakah seseorang membantuku menggeser pot ini?"

"Ibumu sangat cerewet," kata Kiba menirukan suara bayi, dan mencoba menurunkan Inoue. Gaun birunya penuh dengan coretan pensil warna. "Katakan padanya, mama tenanglah!"

"Mama, tenanglah!" Ulangnya, lalu tersenyum sangat lebar menampakan gigi kecilnya yang rapi. Dia sangat suka perhatian, dan sangat senang diperhatikan; semua orang mencium pipinya yang tembam.

"Shika," Ino berteriak, "Jangan tidur di tempat kerjaku dan tolong buatlah agar ia menghabiskan supnya."

Shikamaru muncul tiga menit kemudian. Pria itu menguap lebar. Ia mengambil alih Inoue dan akhirnya Kiba membantu Ino untuk menggeser pot. Shikamaru menyuapi Inoue, dan gadis kecil itu selalu menjadi anak yang baik saat duduk di pangkuan paman kesayanganya. Ino tersentuh saat melihat tingkah Inoue yang seperti itu, lalu ia memberikan potongan kecil brokoli padanya. Inoue tertawa nyaring dan menggoyangkan brokoli tersebut.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi hingga ia bisa mendengar bunyi perutnya denga jelas, membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja kau pasti melupakan makan siangmu." Kata Kiba seraya mendekat ke arahnya, sedangkan Shikamaru menatapnya dalam diam.

"Karena aku harus mengurus semuanya sendiri, aku lupa mengisi perutku." Katanya seraya meraba perutnya yang rata. Inoue berdiri di paha Shikamaru, bermain dengan rambut pria itu. Ino terdiam seakan baru menyadari sesuatu; rambut yang diikat dengan gaya pucuk nanas itu sudah tak rapi, sebagian rambutnya bahkan tergerai, dan bajunya juga tak lagi rapi, tak lupa raut wajah lelah bagai tak tidur berhari-hari. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyeruak di dada Ino.

"Hey," Shikamaru berbisik pada Inoue. "Mamamu sedang lapar."

"Mama lapal?" Katanya dan langsung melihat ke arah Ino. Jemari kecilnya memegang garpu dengan brokoli tadi dan menyodorkannya ke arah Ino. "Ini!"

Ino sangat lelah bahkan ia tak bisa memaksakan senyuman di wajah cantiknya saat mengambil brokoli tersebut. Ino memakannya hanya untuk membuat Inoue merasa senang.

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarnya pulang?" Kata Shikamaru khawatir. "Aku bisa sekalian mengawasi kurama juga."

"Tak usah, terima kasih," katanya. "Di sini ada kasur di sebelah ruang pupuk, aku akan membiarkannya tidur sebentar sebelum pulang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," katanya seraya mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, kau tahu-dia akan pulang hari ini."

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ino lalu memakan sisa makanan Inoue sebelum kembali bekerja.

.

Inoue masih tertidur di mobil, namun gadis kecil itu kemudian langsung terbangun saat Ino membuka pintu. Kurama terilhat di depan pintu dan Inoue langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar kucing tersebut.

"Berhenti berlari," Katanya setengah berteriak, namun ia tak bisa melihat Inoue. Ino menghela napas. Di ruang tamu si kucing bersuara nyaring, dan Ino langsung menghampirinya. Inoue terlihat masih ingin mengganggu kucing itu namun Kurama kini lari sesaat setelah Ino mengelusnya beberapa kali.

Inoue nampak kecewa untuk sesaat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan kata "Kulama nakal! nakal!" beberapa kali. Sedetik berikutnya ia berlarian dan melempar setiap benda kecil yang ia temukan.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya tenang ialah membiarkannya menonton serial kartun kesukaannya. Ino langsung menyalakan televisi. Hanya untuk kali ini saja Ino membiarkannya. Ino bagaiamana pun juga merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orangtua yang memiliki pendapat bahwa menonton televisi dapat menyebabkan anak-anak menjadi bodoh.

Setelah sukses mengalihkan perhatian putrinya, Ino merasa harus mandi, mandi yang benar dan bukan hanya sekadar asal, sudah seminggu ia terus begitu. Ino takut meninggalkan Inoue dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Ia menyuruh Inoue untuk duduk di kursi namun ia hanyalah anak kecil. Ino baru menggosokan sabun ketika tiba-tiba mendengar putrinya itu berteriak dan Ino siap berlari telanjang dari kamar mandi.

Suara Naruto terdengar dari arah pintu dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Ino menghela napas pelan.

"Papaaaaa," Inoue berteriak senang dan Ino bisa membayangkan ia melompat dengan tangan yang terus ditepuk-tepuk, seperti yang sering dia lakukan saat merasa bahagia.

"Di mana putriku? Putri papa paling cantik di dunia?" Kata Naruto. Kurama kini muncul entah dari mana. Ino tersenyum dan telah selesai mandi saat mendengar suara tawa Inoue.

"Papa membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untuk putri papa!"

Ino menghela napas. Ada alasan mengapa ia menahan tiga kartu kredit milik Naruto. Lelaki itu... sering lupa diri dan menghabiskan semua uangnya hanya untuk membelikan Inoue mainan. Ino sangat tahu bahwa Naruto melakukan hal tersebut semata karena ia ingin menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada Inoue, di mana ia harus membelikan banyak hadiah. Hadiah mahal.

Ino berjalan ke arah mereka meskipun ia tahu keduanya tak memperhatikan. Si kucing duduk di sofa karena ia tak tertarik pada kehadiran Naruto.

"Hey," Katanya saat ia selesai memakai baju. Dielusnya lembut bulu si kucing. Ino berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Naruto yang sibuk meletakan semua hadiah yang telah dibelinya, sedangkan Inoue tak bergerak seraya memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Hey." Ino tersenyum. Naruto balas tersenyum, sangat lebar, dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Ino untuk mengecup bibir wanita itu sekilas. Inoue tertawa -ia berfikir bahwa papanya itu sangatlah lucu.

"Ah, aku sangat senang," Naruto menghela napas. "Aku membelikan pelembut pakaian serta gaun yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih," Ino melihat meja. "Dan apa lagi selain itu?"

"Uhnn," Naruto terlihat ragu. "Kurasa tak ada…"

Ada sepeda kecil berwarna ungu di depan pintu. Ino mengedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya sadar dan memutuskan untuk tak ingin tahu apa yang telah Naruto beli.

"Ini sudah malam." Katanya.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto menelan ludah. "Aku berusaha untuk datang lebih awal, tapi-"

"Tak apa, " kata Ino lembut. "Tapi dua puluh menit lagi dia harus sudah tidur."

"Ah, tidak," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat Inoue tinggi-tinggi lalu mencium kedua pipinya beberapa kali. Inoue tertawa dan menggerakan kedua kakinya. "Dua puluh menit tak cukup untuk memcium perut gendut putriku!"

Naruto hanya mencium putrinya tersebut dengan sangat berisik. Ino mengambil tas Naruto ketika mereka tak melihat ke arahnya. Ino melempar baju kotor dan sepatu ke tempat cucian. Dia harus menjaga ruangan agar tetap terlihat bersih dan memastikan semua benda berada di tempat seharusnya. Ketika dia pergi ke dapur untuk menghangatkan sisa makan siangnya, dia melihat Naruto berbaring di kursi dengan Inoue yang berada di atas dadanya. Gadis kecil itu menjadi tenang. Saat Ino akhirnya duduk di meja makan, Inoue berlari melewati pintu. Naruto mendekat dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ino tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Ino.

"Aku rindu," katanya yang lebih terdengar seperti "Akhhh rhinddsduu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Ino seraya masih tetap mengunyah. Naruto menengadah untuk melihatnya. "Beri aku banyak ciuman."

Ino mendengus. Naruto terlihat lelah, wajah letih dan mengantuk. Rambut pirang yang seperti durian itu terlihat acaka-acakan, seperti biasa, dan tubuhnya bau keringat, namun Ino tetap menciumnya dengan penuh perhatian; ciuman lembut, dan kini kedua lengannya melingkari leher pria itu.

"Kau terasa seperti brokoli," Naruto bergumam, mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung Ino, "Dan madu."

"Apa itu buruk?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak," Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak sama sekali."

Inoue berlari menghamipiri mereka dengan selembar kertas di tangan; Kurama mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis kecil itu lalu memeluk kaki Naruto seraya berusaha memberikan kertas tersebut padanya.

"Apa ini?" Katanya saat meraih kertas tersebut.

Ino tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Itu sebuah gambar," jawab Ino seraya kembali mengunyah. "Dia menggambar itu di tempat penitipan, untukmu."

"Untukku?" Naruto tersenyum, dan mulai menganalisisnya.

"Huh... sebuah rumah... oh, ini rumah kita. Inoue...? Gadis kecil ini adalah Inoue. Dan ada sebuah pohon... dan babi?"

Ino tersedak. "Itu adalah kita." Ino menunjuk dengan sumpit. "Pohon itu adalah kau."

"Ohh," Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Dan kau adalah babi?"

Ino tidak menjawab, dia tak mau mengakui dirinya babi tentu saja. Namun diamnya Ino cukup untuk Naruto anggap sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kepalaku punya banyak sekali duri?" Naruto menggaruk hidungnya. "

"Itu adalah rambutmu," Ino mendengus. Inoue tertawa, tetap melihat ke arah Naruto dengan penuh harapan. Gadis kecil itu menengadah, leher kecilnya pasti terasa lelah. Naruto menyimpan kertas tadi di atas meja dan membawa Inoue ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Itu sangat menakjubkan," katanya seraya mencium Inoue dengan berisik. "Papa sangat menyukainya."

Inoue menepuk kedua tangan kecilnya gembira dan tak lupa menggerakan kedua kaki gempalnya juga membuat Naruto semakin gencar menciumi putrinya tersebut dengan gemas. Jika sudah seperti ini akan sulit bagi Naruto untuk melepaskan Inoue, tapi gadis itu sangat lelah dan hampir tetidur saat Ino memandikannya sebelum tidur. Ketika Ino meletakan gadis itu di bak mandi, kedua matanya terpejam.

Ino lalu menidurkan Inoue di atas kasur saat sudah memandikan serta memakaikan baju tidurnya, dan Kurama langsung melompat untuk ikut bergabung. Kucing itu sangat membantu ketika Inoue bangun dan berkeliaran tengah malam.

Hari itu sangat membuat Ino kelelahan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan di atas kasur. Naruto melompat ikut bergabung.

"Hey," Naruto bergerak di bawah selimut seperti ikan hiu. Lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Ino sebelum akhirnya kepala pria itu muncul dari balik selimut. "Beri aku ciuman."

"Aku sangat lelah," Bisik Ino. "Biarkan aku tidur." Naruto mengelus wajah Ino dengan pipinya.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Kata Ino sedangkan kedua matanya sudah terpejam. "Kita bisa mengobrol besok."

.

Ino bangun dengan rasa pusing. Jika dia tak bangun karena suara Inoue yang menggumam dalam tidurnya atau dengan Naruto yang mengambil kesempatan memeluk tubuhnya, dia pasti sudah bangun terlambat. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggosok sebelah matanya. Kurama terlihat melingkari kakinya dengan sangat nyaman. Saat ia menoleh, ia bisa melihat Naruto tidur dengan memeluk Inoue yang hanya memakai popok dengan erat, seolah takut jika putrinya itu akan jatuh atau berguling menjauh. Pipi tembam gadis itu menempel pada dada Naruto.

Ino merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur. Udara tak terasa dingin dan ia juga merasa baik-baik saja, tapi... dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Jemari Ino kemudian mengusap rambut Inoue yang terlihat berantakan dengan lembut dan pelan. Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu- pria itu masih tertidur, dan mungkin sedang bermimpi. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan suara dengkuran halus. Diamatinya wajah pria itu dengan saksama. Tiga garis horizontal di kedua suaminya itu diturunkan pada putri mereka, meski milik Inoue terlihat samar dan tak kentara seperti Naruto. Dan menurut Ino, garis tanda lahir itu sangatlah spesial dan mempesona.

Ino menghela napas dan melihat ke arah jam. Dia tahu dia harus segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi dia sangat merasa nyaman di sana. Di rumahnya, rumah ia dan Naruto, dengan keluarga kecilnya. Nampakanya apa yang sebelumnya tak ia inginkan menjadi hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sekarang. Dia bangun dan juga pergi bekerja setiap hari dan dia merasa... bahagia. Dia memiliki apapun apa yang ia inginkan dan butuhkan.

Dia memeriksa ponselnya dan langsung menegakkan tubuh, lalu dengan perlahan menggendong Inoue, sebisa mungkin agar tak membangunkan Naruto. Pria itu kembali bergumam dalam tidurnya dan Inoue mengeluh namun Ino tetap membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dia terlalu mengantuk, tubuhnya terasa seperti jeli. Ino memberikan mainan bebek kecil berwarna oranye agar gadis kecil itu bangun.

Dari kamar mandi Ino bisa mendengar Naruto bersin. "Di mana putriku?" Naruto memekik. "Aku hanya memiliki seekor kucing sekarang!"

Ino mendengus, dan Naruto kini memasuki kamar mandi ketika Ino mengeringkan Inoue dengan handuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap.

"Memandikannya? Hari ini dia masih harus ke tempat penitipan." Kata Ino seraya menggendong Inoue. Gadis kecil itu menyanyikan lagu bus kecil kesukaannya.

"Aku pikir aku bisa bersamanya seharian penuh hari ini," Naruto mengeluh. "Maksudku, dia hanya dua tahun, dia bisa bolos 'kan?"

"Tentu," Jawab Ino. "Tapi dia senang jika pergi. Di sana dia punya banyak teman."

"Ah, tolonglah.. kumohon..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ino menghela napas dalam. "Kau ingin pergi sekolah atau tinggal bersama papamu, Inoue?"

Inoue langsung melihat ke arah keduanya, masih memegang mainan bebek kecil, handuknya memiliki tudung dengan kuping kelinci.

"Papa," Inoue tersenyum. "Aku ingin bersama papa! Dan kulama!

"Yeah, kita akan bermain bersama." Naruto berjongkok untuk mencium putrinya. "Ah, jangan khawatir Ino, aku akan menjaganya. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah..." Kata Ino, tapi iya tak yakin. Ia melakukan semua rutinitasnya seperti biasa dan rasanya sedikit aneh saat ia tak mengantar Inoue, menyelesaikan beberapa masalah saat ia ada kesempatan untuk istirahat, dan ia tak begitu khawatir saat tak membuka toko bunganya.

.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menghabiskan makanannya, dan ia mendapat beberapa pesan dari Naruto. Pria itu bahkan mengirim sebuah video dan Ino langsung melihatnya. Hal pertama yang muncul di layar kamera adalah lantai rumah mereka, kemudian pintu dan Inoue terlihat berdiri di depannya.

Gadis kecil itu berdiri di sana dengan berjinjit untuk menggapai kenop pintu. "Angkat kedua tanganmu, gadis kecil," kata Naruto, masih tetap merekam. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Inoue memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dengan ekpresi terkejut. Kurama ada di dekatnya.

"Membeli esklim," Jawab Inoue dengan suara kecil dan pelan.

"Kau berencana pergi keluar sendiri? Kau tak bisa pergi sendiri."

"Tidak," Inoue menggelengkan kepala. "Kulama pelgi bersamaku!"

Naruto tertawa dan itu membuat kameranya bergoyang. "Dan kau tahu jalannya?"

Inoue mengangguk.

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi? Bagaimana dengan papa?"

"Papa tunggu di lumah."

"Tapi papa akan sedih jika ditinggal sendiri."

Inoue nampak berfikir sejenak lalu berkata dengan tegas. "Aku akan membelikan papa esklim! Papa makan esklim dan bahagia!"

Naruto kembali tertawa, kemudian dia berjongkok untuk mengangkat Inoue dengan sebelah tangan, dan membalikkan kamera ke arahnya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala secara dramatis. "Lihat penjahat kecil ini mencoba untuk lari," Naruto tersenyum dan mencium Inoue beberapa kali. "Papa kecil, aku fikir aku sudah besar!"

Inoue tersenyum. Bingung.

Videonya hanya sampai di situ, tapi kemudian ada banyak pesan masuk dari Naruto yang terkejut mengetahui kalau putri kecil mereka itu benar-benar memiliki uang untuk membeli eskrim. Ino terkiki geli, dan kini mengunyah makanannya dengan perlahan. Sebentar lagi ia akan pulang, dan ia mengabaikan banyak pesan masuk di ponselnya lalu langsung pergi ke rumah begitu selesai menutup toko.

Inoue sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya saat Ino tiba di rumah. Naruto dan Kurama juga sudah tidur, tapi nampaknya pria itu mencoba menunggu Ino; televisi menyala, makanan ada di atas meja dan remot tv masih ada di sebelah tangannya.

Ino membereskan semuanya sebelum mematikan lampu dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Esoknya ia bangun dengan Naruto yang melakukan ritual pagi; memeluk Ino dengan sangat erat. Kaki dan lengan melingkari Ino, dan pria itu tetap menciuminya seraya mengatakan kata-kata yang tak relevan, seperti... cerewet... sayang... cium dan kata-kata lainnya. Ino mencoba bergerak namun Naruto tak membiarkanya.

"Naruto..." Ino berbisik. "Aku tak bisa bernapas-"

"Tidak," kata Naruto dan mencium kening Ino. "Jangan pergi."

"Tapi aku harus-"

"Tidak."

Ino juga tak ingin pergi. Ia menghela napas lalu balas memeluk Naruto.

"Uhnnn," Naruto tersenyum, layaknya kucing pria itu mengelus wajahnya pada pipi Ino. "Sekarang aku bahagia."

Ino mencium Naruto karena ia juga sangat merindukan pria itu, selain itu juga untuk menghentikan tingkahnya yang sepeti kucing. Dia tahu Naruto sangat suka bermesraan di pagi hari, ciuman dan pelukan juga bermalas-malasan di atas kasur, di balik selimut, meskipun Ino lebih suka melakukannya setelah mereka mandi.

"Napasmu bau," Ino berbisik.

"Kau juga," Naruto mencebik. "Namun aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jadi... apa kita bisa melakukannya? Atau tidak?"

Ino berfikir sejenak, mungkin saja jika mereka melakukannya dengan cepat—

BRAK!

Ah, rupanya benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk itu. Inoue membuka pintu (selalu membukanya saat ingin bermain dan saat menangis seperti sekarang ini.)

Gadis kecil itu masuk dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang?" Tanya Naruto.

"B.A.B" Katanya marah, seraya menunjuk popoknya sendiri. Dia tak suka dirinya menjadi kotor.

"Papa akan membersihkanmu," Naruto menghela napas, begitu juga Ino. "Hey."

"Huh?"

"Pulang lebih awal." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bahkan belum sempat mengobrol denganmu. Ada benyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan..."

"Akan ku usahakan," kata Ino.

"Papa, B.A.B!" Inoue mengeluh. Naruto melepaskan Ino dan melompat dari kasur. "Aku akan mengalahkan monster B.A.B!"

.

Tiga hari berlalu, dan itu adalah tiga hari yang sangat melelahkan. Bukannya Ino tak bersyukur karena toko bunganya banyak pembeli; ia sangat bersyukur dengan banyaknya acara pernikahan, banyak sekali pesanan bunga untuk dekorasi dari tokonya. Namun Ino bahkan tak punya waktu hanya untuk mandi dengan benar. Dia mengabaikan beberapa pesan masuk- yang kebanyakan dari group di media sosial. Dia juga bahkan mengabaikan pesan ibunya.

"Aku membuat sarapan," Naruto berteriak dari arah dapur. Ino menyambar kaos oranye dan langsung memakainya saat berjalan menuju dapur. Inoue berlarian dengan riang dan tentu saja Naruto memakaikan sepatu yang dapat berbunyi di setiap langkah kaki kecilnya itu.

"Hey," kata Ino sebagai ucapan selamat pagi saat ia sudah bergabung dengan Naruto di meja makan. "Aku hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit."

"Salad dan buah untuk istriku tercinta." Naruto tersenyum seraya menawarkan buah dan salad semangkok penuh. Matanya lalu tertuju pada lekukkan tubuh Ino yang terbentuk akibat kaos oranye yang ketat itu. "Perasaanku saja atau kau semakin terlihat sexy?"

"Usaha yang bagus, sayang." katanya paham maksud Naruto, ia lalu memasukkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam mulut disusul dengan tomat cherry dan blueberry yang berakhir jatuh ke mangkok. Ino tahu betul jika Naruto sangat merindukannya dan mungkin membutuhkannya, tapi ia masih memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Dia mungkin akan kehilangan ramah tamahnya nanti di toko jika ada pembeli yang menguji kesabarannya.

"Aku senang kau sangat peka," kata Naruto seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ino.

"Inoue kemarilah! Sekarang!"

Dia kembali berlari dan Ino bisa merasakan bahwa putrinya tersebut akan jatuh saat melewati pintu dapur. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh dengan wajah mendarat di lantai. Naruto melompat dari kursinya untuk menggendong Inoue, tapi putrinya itu sudah menangis.

"Oh, sayang, biar papa lihat," Keningnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Naruto menciumnya beberapa kali bagai mantra. "Tak apa sayang. Sudah tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit tergores… kau baik-baik saja…"

Namun Inoue masih tetap menangis karena dia sudah cukup berakal di usianya yang hampir tiga tahun tersebut dan ia tak akan terpengaruh pada ucapan Naruto. Pria harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit tersebut.

"Letakkan mainan bus kecil kesukaannya di depan tv," kata Ino masih mengunyah. "Dia akan berhenti menangis."

"Oke," Naruto mengangguk. "Apa kau akan membawanya ke penetipan hari ini?"

"Hm… Entahlah… mungkin nanti. Aku akan membawanya untuk bertemu ibuku." katanya seraya menyalakan tv, sedangkan Inoue masih merengek di pelukan Naruto.

"Sayang, kau tak ingin menonton kartun? Papa menyiapkan beberapa buah kesukaanmu..."Lagu kartun kesukaanya terdengar dan Inoue sudah fokus sekarang. Ino lalu mengambil mainan bus berukuran sedang milik Inoue, sedangkan Naruto duduk di samping Inoue dan menyuapinya dengan buah. Saat Ino berjalan mendekat, tangan mungil putrianya itu kini sudah menepuk-nepuk riang.

"Oh, lagi-lagi bus kecil ini." kata Naruto.

"Dia punya 15 mainan dari karakter yang sama," Kata Ino seraya memberikan mainan tersebut. "Bus biru kesukaanya."

Inoue tak berhenti meggerakan kedua tangan serta kakinya dan Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi menyuapi gadis kecil itu. "Putri kesayang mama," Ino menyeringai. "Pukul papa sekuat tenaga!"

Inoue tertawa dan memukul- yang lebih mirip sentuhan- lengan Naruto dengan mainan bus kecil. Sungguh hanya sentuhan pelan, namun Naruto tentu saja berteriak, melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke lantai seraya memegang lengannya.

Inoue berhenti bergerak. Terkejut.

"Kau memukulnya terlalu keras," Ino mengusap punggung putrinya yang masih terkejut. "Sekarang kau harus memberinya ciuman hingga papa sembuh."

Naruto sekarang berpura-pura menangis. Inoue mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, lalu menciumnya yang menimbulkan bunyi "Muah!"

"Tak apa papa. Sudah tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sakit… papa baik-baik saja…" Katanya meniru ucapan Naruto dengan nada bersalah. "Aku akan menyembuhkan papa! jangan menangis..."

"Beri papa ciuman lagi…" Kata Naruto, dan dia benar-benar terdengar seperti sedang sekarat. Inoue menciumnya lagi, namun Naruto kini memegang tangannya. Ino sangat tau tak-tik ini-Naruto akan memeluknya dan mencium seluruh wajah Inoue.

"Papa akan melakukan penyerangan balasan sekarang," katanya, memadukkan pipi mereka bersama. Inoue tertawa dan menganggap Naruto sangat lucu.

Ino menghela napas. Rasanya... dia benar-benar tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto-meski awalnya ia tak mengira demikian, tapi perasaan cintanya itu sudah semakin dalam sampai bertahun-tahun selama pernikahannya sekarang. Melihat pria pilihan ayahnya itu, terasa sangat... sangat luar biasa saat bersama Inoue... dia hanya... Ino akhirnya mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria itu sekarang. Dan yang membuatnya lebih bersyukur adalah Naruto selalu berbicara terus terang tentang perasaannya.

Ino segera menghentikan kekagumannya saat mengingat kebiasaan pria itu di pagi hari; membuat suara aneh saat sarapan, baju yang diletakan di sembarang tempat. Namun ada sesuatu yang berteriak di dalam hatinya saat melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi mahluk paling lemah lembut, memastikan Inoue selalu dalam lindungannya, mendengarkan gadis kecil itu selama berjam-jam, tak pernah dan tak akan pernah merasa lelah pada putrinya.

Kadang-kadang Ino merasa sangat lelah, dan Naruto sebaliknya. Ino menyukainya-menyukai seseorang yang sangat mencintainya, tanpa alasan apapun... Inoue mengubahnya, menunjukkan perhatiannya yang tak pernah Naruto lakukan.

Ino bisa melihat Naruto yang sangat merasa puas dan senang ketika Inoue mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu, papa," atau betapa bangganya ia saat Inoue melakukan sesuatu.

Ino biasanya sering merasa cemas. Menjadi seorang ayah bukanlah tentang memberikan sikap manis; dia hanya... penuh dengan rasa tanggungjawab, dan kasih sayang, mencintai putrinya, namun... Inoue tak dapat melihat sesuatu yang salah pada mereka. Baginya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling menakjubkan di dunia. Bagaimana Naruto memeluknya, menggendongnya... itu semua membuat Ino berfikir, dalam kehidupan keluarga bahagia mereka, ia tak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu atau menjadi orang yang acuh.

Namun tetap saja Inoue membuatnya khawatir. Setiap waktu. Tidak seperti Naruto yang membaca semua informasi tentang bayi dan menjadi panik, Ino lebih sering berfikir apa yang harus dan sebaiknya tidak ia lakukan, kemudian ia menyimpulkan bahwa hal yang paling utama adalah Inoue membutuhkan Naruto dan dirinya dan apa yang akan terjadi pada putrinya kelak tergantung pada mereka berdua.

Ino berdiri menegakan tubuhnya. Lima menit lagi ia harus pergi bekerja.

.

Dia sedang menikmati makan siang saat Naruto memposting sebuah video. Dalam video tersebut Inoue terlihat sedang menari; kedua tangannya mengepal di udara dan melakukan gerakan naik turun serta bergoyang. Ino tak akan pernah bosan menontonya.

**BestDad**: Aku bertanya padanya... apa kau ingin berdansa bersama papa dan dia bilang... tidak. Lalu Teme menelepon dan lihat... dia bahkan menari saat melihat wajah menyebalkan Sasuke ** Ino_StrongMom**… Aku butuh tes dna segera.

**#mycutebabygirlbetrayedme**

**ShikaMaru**: Kenapa juga kau butuh tes dna putrimu sudah seperti jiplakanmu

**KibaThatGuy**: Jadi kau akhirnya sadar... putrimu punya selera yang tinggi pada laki-laki. Hahaha

**Karinkarin**: Awww so Cuteee

**PinkSakura**: dia akan mengamuk, berhati-hatilah ** Sasuke_Uchiha **

**Sasuke_Uchiha**: aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

**BestDad**:** KibaThatGuy** di mana kau? Ayok kita DUEL

Ino hampir tersedak saat menelan makananya. Dia bahkan langsung mengecek group lain dan ikut bergabung.

**KibaThatGuy**: Jadi... karena aku belum mempunyai anak... sebaiknya kado apa yang harus aku beli untuk anak usia dua tahun... aku belum pernah benar-benar mengobrol dengannya...

**Ino_StrongMom** ** KonohaIsHere** sama seperti saat kau membelikan Inoue hadiah.

**KibaThatGuy KonohaIsHere **Aku bertanya apa yang dia inginkan

**Ino_StrongMom KonohaIsHere **Jadi itulah kenapa kau memberikan apa yang kubilang tak boleh

**KibaThatGuy KonohaIsHere** Jika aku tau seperti itu aku akan bertanya padamu.

**Ino_StrongMom KonohaIsHere** Apa kau yang memberikan uang padanya untuk membeli eskrim?

**KibaThatGuy KonohaIsHere** Aku memberinya uang karena dia memintanya. Syukurlah itu hanya untuk membeli eskrim.

**Ino_StrongMom KonohaIsHere** Kiba, dia baru berusia dua tahun, kenapa kau memberinya uang?

**KibaThatGuy KonohaIsHere** karena dia memintanya. Kau tak baca chatku tadi?

**TenTen KonohaIsHere** Aku dan Lee membelikan bola yang dapat menyala serta memutar musik. Saika sangat suka olahraga.

**KibaThatGuy KonohaIsHere** Oh, baiklah... aku juga akan membelikan sesuatu yang serupa

**Aburame_Shino KonohaIsHere **Aku akan membelikannya beragam macam serangga untuk koleksi.

**Tenten KonohaIsHere **Oh, tidak...

**KibaThatGuy KonohaIsHere **lebih baik membelikannya obat pembasmi serangga.

**Aburame_Shino KonohaIsHere** stfo.

Ino membeku ditempat. Ia lupa ulang tahun Saika. Ia lalu buru-buru mengirim pesan pada Naruto.

**Ino: **Aku ingin kau membeli hadiah untuk anak dua tahun. Tak perlu terburu-buru, aku hanya memberitahumu sebelum aku lupa lagi.

**Naruto**: Apa itu untuk Saika? Inoue menyimpan salah satu hadiah dariku untuk diberikan pada temannya. Pasti Saika yang dimaksud.

**Ino**: Oh, baiklah, syukurlah. Di mana kau sekarang?

**Naruto**: Di rumah ibu bersama Inoue.

**Ino**: Bisakah kau kemari sendirian?

**Naruto**: Tentu saja:*

Jadi... pada akhirnya mereka memiliki waktu berdua tapi tentu saja bukan waktu yang lama... Ino hanya memiliki waktu istirahat selama satu jam sebelum toko kembali dibuka dan itu cukup bagi mereka untuk melepaskan rindu satu sama lain.

Sejujurnya, Ino sangatlah merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto, dan menurutnya sangat wajar jika pria itu kini melampiaskan semua karena sudah seminggu lebih mereka tak ada waktu untuk hanya sekadar bercumbu.

"Oh, Tuhan, Aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya disela-sela menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Ino yang kini hanya memakai bra.

Ino tersenyum. "Jika kau merindukan Tuhan kenapa malah datang padaku?" Naruto dengan senang hati akan menyahuti gurauan Ino jika saja ia tak sibuk menikmati tubuh indah istrinya tersebut. Lalu senyuman itu semakin menjadi saat Naruto berusaha membuka bra Ino dengan tak sabar. "Kita melakukan ini tak hanya sekali dan kau masih belum bisa membuka braku?"

Naruto mendecak tak sabar. "Kau selalu memakai bra berbeda setiap kita melakukannya. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku tak bisa membukannya." Katanya seolah itu adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal.

Ino tertawa dan segera melempar bra malang itu ke pojok ruangan. Kedua lengannya kini melingkari bahu kekar Naruto. "Haruskah aku membuang semua bra milikku?" Godanya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Coba saja." Lalu kembali menyerang bibir Ino yang sudah terlihat memerah karena ulahnya. Ciuman itu kini turun ke leher jenjang Ino dan dengan pelan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan warna merah muda yang dapat memudar kapan saja.

Ino mengerang. "Jangan sampai ada kiss mark!"

Terlambat. Pikir Naruto dan tetap meneruskan aksinya hingga kini bibirnya menyentuh dada Ino. Ia menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku bisa menahan diri?"

Ino tak menyahut. Dia sudah tak bisa fokus sekarang, dan sudah bisa dipastikan, selanjutnya ruangan sempit itu hanya dipenuhi dengan suara desahan dari aktifitas keduanya.

.

Esok harinya saat Inoue akan meninggalkan tempat penitipan seperti biasa, Naruto dan Ino datang menjemputnya. Kali ini Ino menutup toko bunganya lebih awal. Dia juga sedang dalam keadaan suasana hati yang bagus untuk bertemu orang tua teman-teman Inoue. Jika biasanya Ino sangat ahli dalam bersoalisasi, kini ia sangat berhati-hati karena sejujurnya ia tak menyukai orang-orang itu. Ia dan Naruto harus menunggu sebelum Inoue bubar dan keluar kelas. Saat itu ada sekelompok orang tua murid yang membuat mata Ino terasa iritasi hanya dengan melihat mereka. Sekumpulan orang tua murid itu sedang membicarakan anak masing-masing dan tak lupa seputar kehidupan... orang lain."

"… Apa kau tahu aku pernah baca kalau suntik vaksin bisa membuat anak menjadi autis?"

"… Wanita itu terlihat lebih gendut setelah melahirkan. Maksudku, dia terlihat sangat besar seperti raksasa…"

"… Aku akan pergi liburan dengan suamiku bulan depan. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu di pulau pribadi dan membeli lima mobil super mewah keluaran terbaru."

"Apa kau harus terlihat begitu menakutkan seperti itu?" Naruto tertawa. "Mereka akan lari terbirit-birit"

"Oh, aku harap begitu." Ino menggerutu, dan menutup jarak antara ia dan Naruto dengan memeluk lengan pria itu. Bagian terburuknya belum dimulai di mana ketika Inoue sudah bersama mereka dan para wanita sosialita itu akan mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat Ino naik darah dan mengatakan perkataan pedas dan menusuk tanpa pandang bulu.

Naruto adalah ayah yang luar biasa, tapi bukan itu alasan para wanita itu sering menggosipkannya. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu karena Naruto terlihat sexy di mata mereka.. dan tentu saja di mata Ino juga. Mereka sering membuat Ino kesal dan pada akhirnya itu akan membuat para wanita itu mendapatkan banyak alasan untuk mengkritiknya.

"Hey, aku punya kabar menyenangkan untukmu," Naruto tersenyum, dan menyentuh telinga Ino agar wanita itu melihat ke arahnya. "Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Sasuke, jadi kurasa-"

Gerbang utama terbuka dan anak-anak berlarian menuju orang tua masing-masing. Inoue terlihat memimpin di depan, dia berlari ke arah Naruto dan Ino seraya menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa itu sayang?" Naruto berjongkok untuk melihat apa yang ia berikan padanya. "Oh, kertas?"

"Bunga." Inoue tersenyum. "Aku membuat bunga untuk papa!"

"Ah… bunga kertas." Naruto mengambilnya dan langsung menyematkannya di telinga kanan. "Bagaimana penampilan papa?"

"Cantik." Inoue melompat, antusias. "Papa!" Ino mengambil bunga kertas tersebut dan meletakanya di saku kemeja putih Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum. Inoue terlihat bahagia karena Naruto menerima hadiah darinya.

"Lapal," Kata Inoue seraya memegang perutnya. Naruto mendengus, tapi kemudian ia memangku Inoue dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Apa apa?" Tanya Ino. Naruto menahan Inoue dengan memeluk Inoue dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku baru sadar sekarang kalau ia selalu merasa lapar saat pulang dari penitipan…" kata Naruto. "Aku tak tahu tapi kemarin aku mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Apa menurutmu mereka membuatnya terus beraktifitas sehingga membuatnya terus merasa lapar?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tak banyak mengeluh lapar jika di rumah," Naruto mengusap punggung putrinya yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Makan banyak sekali, tapi... tidak setiap waktu. Aku hanya berfikir… aku ingin bertanya jika mungkin ada sesuatu…"

"Aku akan bertanya pada mereka," Ino mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini."

Ino tak begitu kenal para guru di sini, tapi ia akan langsung bertindak jika Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang salah- dia akan berbicara dengan mereka. Ino tahu salah satu guru, wanita bertubuh ramping berambut merah muda. Ino menunggu beberapa detik hingga wanita itu selesai berbicara dengan orang tua murid lain.

"Hallo... " Dia melihat ke arah Ino. "Oh, lama tak jumpa…"

Ino membungkuk sopan, "Hi," dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku ingin berbicara padamu…"

"Oh. Apa ada masalah?"

Ino siap meberikan wanita itu banyak pertanyaan ketika ada guru lain yang mendekat dan menyapanya. Ino menghela napas pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, tentang apa yang dilakukan Inoue hari ini."

"Oh, hari ini mereka agak banyak bermain... lalu kami memiliki teman yang membantu anak-anak untuk membuat origami…" katanya. "Lalu mereka tidur siang, kenapa?"

"Apa dia mengeluhkan sesuatu?" guru lain bertanya. Dia seorang pria tampan dengan wajah awet muda.

"Tidak," kata Ino lembut. "Dia hanya selalu pulang dengan perut lapar. Tapi kurasa itu pasti karena masa pertumbuhannya…"

Kedua guru itu saling menatap satu sama lain. "Ah… Inoue memang banyak makan… untuk anak seusianya," si guru baby face berambut merah itu berkata, "Kami berusaha agar tak terlalu sering memberinya makan."

"Apa?" Ino mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali tak percaya.

"Dia makan lebih sering daripada anak yang lainnya," guru wanita berambut merah mudah menimpali dengan nada simpati. "Kami tahu kalau kalian berdua sibuk, dan mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi kami berusaha agar anak-anak menjadi lebih disiplin saat harus makan tepat waktu dengan jumlah makanan yang tepat, tapi putri anda-"

"Apa…" Ino menarik napas dalam. Apa mereka sungguh mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang putrinya—

"Maaf," Guru pria itu membungkuk sekilas. "kami memiliki aturan yang ketat."

"Jadi kalian benar-benar membiarkan putriku kelaparan?" Ino kehilangan kesabarannya. "Benar begitu?"

"Kami memberinya makan di waktu yang tepat—"

"Brengsek," Kata Ino marah. Kedua guru itu membulatkan matanya kaget. "Aku tak peduli dengan peraturanmu. Jawab aku, kalian membiarkan seorang anak kecil kelaparan karena kalian pikir dia makan terlalu banyak?"

Orang tua murid lain mulai melihat ke arah mereka- hanya ada beberapa, tapi mereka mulai merasa cemas dan takut.

"Anda harus berbicara pada direktur," guru berambut merah muda berkata, "Kami tidak—"

Ino tak mempedulikan ucapan guru tersebut dan berjalan melewati mereka. Dia menaiki tangga dengan tangan gemetar karena amarah, dan orang lain berusaha menjauh darinya. Ino juga tak mengetuk pintu saat tiba di ruangan sang pemilik yayasan.

Ino membuka pintu tak sabar dan bisa melihat seorang wanita berusia 50 tahunan yang secara tak wajar terlihat lebih muda dari usia seharusnya. Pemilik yayasan itu nampak terkejut di kursinya. "Namikaze Ino—" katanya, tapi Ino menyela cepat.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan putriku makan saat dia lapar?" Kata Ino marah.

"Kau pasti sangat marah sehingga tak tak mempedulikan formalitas, Namikaze-san. Biasanya kau bersikap sopan…" Dia menghela napas. "Apa kau ingin duduk?"

"Tidak," Kata Ino cepat dan masih tetap marah.

"Baiklah," Katanya seraya mengangguk. Poni belah tengah itu tak bergerak dan terlihat kaku. "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa tak puas dengan keadaan ini, tapi kami memiliki aturan di sini. Kami memberika Inoue jumlah makanan yang tepat. Pada waktu yang tepat."

"Dan siapa yang memutuskan tersebut?" Ino bertanya serius. "Karena aku berfikir setiap anak memiliki kebutuhan yang berbeda."

"Ya, kami tahu," dia mengacungkan tangan sebagai pertahanan. "Tapi Inoue memiliki kebutuhan yang lebih dari yang kami harapkan. Dia tak menimbulkan banyak masalah, dia sangat ramah dan banyak membuat orang lain menyukainya. Namun dia kelebihan berat badan dan—"

"Inoue tak memliki masalah kesehatan. Dia anak kecil dengan tubuh besar, begitu juga dengan sikapnya. Dia normal," kata Ino tak sabar. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang keputusanmu?"

"Kami tahu kau dan suamimu sangat sibuk," katanya dan dia mencoba terdengar simpati. "Kami tahu pasti saat kau menitipkannya di tempat ini karena kesibukan tersebut."

Ino kehilangan kata-kata. Apakah maksudnya dia dan Naruto menitipkan Inoue karena mereka tak mampu mengurusnya? Dia merasa seperti ditampar oleh perkataan tersebut. Dia butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan amarahnya. "Oke, cukup," Kata Ino. "Apa aku perlu menandatangani sesuatu agar bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat ini atau aku bisa langsung membawanya pergi?"

"Namikaze-san… kau harus—"

Ino berjalan perlahan ke arah meja di hadapan wanita itu, lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. "Apa aku perlu menandatangani sesuatu agar bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat ini atau aku bisa langsung membawanya pergi?"

.

Ino sadar dia menangis saat Naruto melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Inoue sedang tertawa bersama anak lain beberapa meter darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto, panik.

Ino mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan secara kasar. "Aku akan memastikan ia tak akan pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi. " pandangannya beralih pada Inoue. "Kemarilah, Inoue. Kita harus pulang."

Inoue berbalik dan berlari ke arah Ino yang langsung menggendongnya dengan mudah. Naruto membeku di tempat dengan mulut terbuka. "Kenapa?" dia hampir berteriak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino mengeratkan pelukanya pada Inoue. "Mereka tak memberi makan Inoue dengan cukup karena dia gendut. Mereka fikir kita terlalu sibuk untuk peduli."

Jika saja Ino tak merasa kesal, dia akan tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto dari bingung kemudian melongo dan akhirnya, marah. "Apa aku harus…" katanya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Kita pulang saja." Dia merasa air matanya kembali berlinang. "Kumohon."

"Baiklah." Raut wajah Naruto melembut dan berjalan di depan mereka. "Aku akan menyetir…"

Mereka tak mengatakan apapun saat tiba di rumah. Naruto beberapa kali melihat ke arah Ino, namun Ino tak melihat balik ke arahnya dan malah menelepon Sakura untuk bertanya apakah wanita itu sudah kembali dari London atau belum. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya terdengar tenang, namun wanita bermarga Haruno itu sangat tahu Ino dengan betul untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Naruto sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Inoue. Sedangkan Ino kini berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Dia bisa mendengar lagu kartun ketika dia menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat sup seraya beberapa kali menghapus jejak air matanya.

Ino tiba-tiba merasakan lengan kekar Naruto melingkari pinggangnya. "Hey," Bisik Naruto. "Aku tahu kau tak suka aku sentuh jika sedang sibuk, tapi—"

Ino memutar tubuh dan memeluk Naruto erat. Dia merasa... lelah. Kemeja Naruto harum beraroma pelembut pakaian dan parfum. Ino mebiarkan Naruto menciumi kedua pipinya yang basah. "Apa yang mereka katakan padamu? Aku mencoba untuk tak panik dan pergi menghajar mereka, tapi... "

"Sebenernya bukan apa yang mereka katakan..." Ino menarik napas pelan. Inoue tak menganggp menjadi gendut itu adalah hal buruk. Sekarang jika dipikir lagi ia teringat akan sahabat gempalnya yang sering terkena buli. Orang tua lelaki itu pasti juga mengalami kesedihan yang kini Ino rasakan. Dan itu membuat air matanya kembali berlinang.

Ino mengingatnya, di mana Naruto akan memangku putrinya serta memberikan kecupan seraya berkata, "Perut gendut." dan Inoue tersenyum lebar – dia berfikir itu adalah sebuah pujian. Tak ada satupun orang yang pernah berkata hal buruk padanya, karena dia sangat imut dan juga penurut. Dia tak ragu untuk menghampiri orang dewasa dan meminta kecupan, karena dia berfikir bahwa itulah yang dilakukan setiap orang. Dia senang dipeluk dan juga senang memeluk setiap anak; seusia ataupun anak lebih kecil darinya. Jika dia melihat hewan, dia akan dengan berantusias untuk menyentuhnya. Minggu lalu ia pernah berusaha merawat seekor belalang karena ia takut seseorang akan menyakitinya.

"Ino, dengarkan aku." Naruto memeluknya semakin erat. "Kau, kau adalah ibu terbaik. Kita selalu berusaha memberikan terbaik untuk putri kita, dan dia baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Kita telah melewati banyak hal, jangan biarkan perkataan orang lain membuatmu sedih. Kita adalah orang tua yang hebat, mereka... mereka hanya iri."

Mungkin. Ada banyak hal buruk yang telah Ino dan Naruto lakukan di masa lalu... bagaimana pun awal pernikahan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang indah tapi... mengingat ia bisa bertahan bersama keluarga kecilnya hingga detik ini membuat Ino merasa tegar dan kuat.

Ino mendengar suara air mendidih, lalu melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mematikan kompor. "Maaf, aku terlalu sensitif."

"Tidak, tidak," Naruto memangku kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mereka memang melakukan hal yang salah. Kau benar. Dan juga..."

"Apa?" Ino mengusap hidungnya.

"Kau butuh liburan," kata Naruto dengan lembut. "Terakhir kali kita liburan saat ulang tahun Inoue, lagi pula sekarang Sakura sudah kembali jadi kita bisa pergi berlibur sekalin untuk merayakan ulang tahun Inoue yang ke tiga tahun sebentar lagi."

Ino mengangguk. Dia tahu itu.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan suara pelan. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan dan aku ingin menceritakannya padamu…"

"Toko bunga akan kuserahkan pada Sakura untuk sementara" Kata Ino. "Aku akan punya cukup waktu. Aku hanya akan pergi ke sana di pagi hari. Kau tahu, Sakura berencana untuk ikut mengurus toko bungaku."

"Baguslah," Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi kita bisa bicara sebelum ulang tahun Saika?"

"Bukankah ulang tahunnya besok?" Ino kembali fokus pada sayuran di depannya. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus—"

"Papa?" Inoue berjalan menuju dapur. Dia hanya memakai popok dan dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Hai sayang," kata Naruto, menunduk dan memangku Inoue. "Ada apa? B.A.B?"

"Mama menangis…" katanya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Tangan kecil gempalnya mencoba meraih Ino tapi terlalu jauh. "Mama sedih?"

Oh, pikir Ino, lalu buru-buru mengusap ledua pipinya. Ino lalu mendekat agar putrinya tersebut bisa menyentuhnya. "Tidak." Ino tersenyum. "Mama tak sedih."

Inoue nampak tak percaya. "Mama hidung memerah," Ia mengomel. Dia menirukan Naruto yang selalu mengatakan itu saat Inoue berhenti menangis.

"Iya," Ino mengangguk. "Tapi mama sekarang bahagia. Apa yang ingin kau makan untuk makanan pencuci mulut? Mama akan membuatkan apapun."

Inoue tersenyum senang. "Puding!"

"Oh, puding," Naruto tertawa. "Papa ingin makan puding juga!"

"Tidak papa," kata Inoue. "Puding milikku."

Ino hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus memasak.

"Baiklah, baiklah, putri papa yang bau." Naruto bernyanyi. "Kau harus mandi. Maukah putri papa ini mandi bersama?"

"Papa," katanya. "Belsama kulama mandi."

"Tidak, tidak, dia hanya seekor kucing." Kata Naruto meninggalkan dapur. "Dan dia tak suka mandi."

"Tidak, papa," Kata Inoue kukuh dan seolah dia mengasihaninya. Dan Suara tawa Ino terdengar dari arah dapur.

.

Ino sudah merasa jauh lebih baik saat selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian bersih. Ia lalu duduk di kasur sedangkan Naruto kini memakaikan baju pada Inoue.

"Mama," kata Inoue, dan Ino langsung melihat ke arahnya. Ino bisa melihat Naruto yang kini sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Inoue berdiri di sebelahnya memeluk sebelah kaki Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang sedang memasang wajah memelas membuat Inoue tak yakin, kakinya kini bergerak-gerak.

"Tidul, belsama." katanya seraya menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya.

Ino tersenyum. Memangnya dia bisa bilang tidak pada putrinya tersebut? "Kemarilah." Inoue langsung berlari ke arahnya dan kurama mengekorinya. "Bukan kau, Kurama."

Si kucing berhenti dan Naruto mengangkatnya. "Oh, ayolah," katanya, mengelus Kurama. "Dia kucing yang baik! Kurasa."

"Tidak, tak boleh ada kucing di kasurku." Kata Ino seraya membantu Inoue untuk menaiki kasur.

"Kyubi tak manja dan tak minta dipeluk," Naruto cemberut. "Dia kucingku yang paling setia."

"Bukankah namanya adalah Kurama?" Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Kyubi lebih terdengar keren dan lebih cocok," Naruto mendengus. "Meskipun dia jadi sangat liar dan nakal saat kupanggil demikian."

"Tak boleh ada kucing di kasur." Kata Ino dan Inoue kini sibuk memainkan selimut. Naruto melepaskan Kurama dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, berpura-pura tak tahu jika Inoue ada si balik selimut. "Ahhh… Aku sangat suka bantal ini," katanya, menggerakkan kepalanya. "Sangat lembut."

"Ini aku, papa!" Inoue mengeluh kemudian kepalanya muncul dari balik selimut. Naruto menidurkan Inoue di dadanya. "Mari tidur tanpa suara. Mama butuh istirahat."

Sekarang Ino bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mata; Naruto mulai menggigit Inoue sehingga membuatnya terus merengek.

"Papa menggigitku," Inoue cemberut, mencoba melepaskan diri. "Jangan gigit! Gigit tidak baik, papa."

"Terlalu imut," Kata Naruto, menahan Inoue dalam pelukannya. "Harus menggigit kaki kecil gempal dan lembut ini."

"Papa," Inoue setengah menangis, setengah tertawa. "Papa jangan gigit!"

"Naruto," Ino menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah buku di atas nakas. Mungkin dengan membaca ia akan mengantuk. "Berhenti menggigitnya."

"Tapi dia terlalu imut dan kaki itu terlihat sangat empuk," Katanya dengan nada serius. "Ah, aku penasaran dari mana semua lemak-"

Ino memukul Naruto beberapa kali dengan buku malang yang bahkan belum sempat ia baca itu. Membuat Inoue tertawa terbahak.

"Kemarilah, Inoue," Ino kembali meletakan buku di atas nakas. Lalu ia memeluk Inoue. "Apa kau memakan pudingmu?"

"Iya," Inoue mengangguk. "Tapi papa memakan pudingku juga."

"Aku hanya memakan sedikit." Kata Naruto, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau punya banyak—"

Ino menjewer telinga Naruto dan membuat pria itu berteriak, sedangkan Inoue kembali tertawa.

"Ah, tak adil! Papa ingin puding juga," Naruto cemberut. "Apa menurutmu itu sangat lucu saat mama menjewer telinga papa?"

"Iya," Jawab Inoue cepat.

"Ah, di mana Kyubi, satu-satunya anakku yang paling setia…" Kata Naruto dengan nada terluka, dan berpura-pura menangis.

Inoue kembali tertawa.

.

Naruto berencana untuk membawa Inoue ke rumah orang tuanya, jadi hari itu Ino memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi toko bunga. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan Kiba.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Ino mengerutkan dahi melihat pria bermarga Inuzuka itu ada di toko bunganya dan bukan di Kantor bersama Shikamaru. Sakura sedang memindahakn beberapa pot bunga kecil dan menyusunnya sesuai ukuran pot.

"Um, berkunjung?"

"Seharusnya kau ada di kantor," kata Ino seraya membantu Sakura memindahkan pot.

"Tapi Ino, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sana sekarang…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino kini berhenti dan melihat lurus-lurus ke arah Kiba, namun pria itu malah mengedikan bahu seolah tak begitu berminat membahas alasan mengapa ia di sana. Ino melongo beberapa detik dan akhirnya kembali membantu Sakura.

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Ino berakhir menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin - dia rasanya tak tahan jika tak menceritakan itu pada sesorang.

"Siapa namanya tadi?" Kata Kiba memasang wajah serius. ""Akan kupastikan mereka tak bisa mendekati Inoue lagi."

"Kau tak akan menghajar siapapun, Kiba," Ino menghela napas. "Inoue sudah keluar dari sana, dan aku akan mencari temoat yang lebih baik, tentunya."

"Aku bisa menjaganya, Inoue pasti akan senang bisa bermain dengan Saika," Kata Sakura.

"Aku juga bisa menjaganya," Kata Kiba, "Lebih baik dan lebih sering."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak," Kata Ino. "Naruto akan lebih sering pulang dan juga orang tua kami tak keberatan membantu."

"Yah, aku tahu," Kata Kiba seraya memegang setangkai bunga mawar yang entah dari mana. "Dia sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke dan akan menyerahkan posisi direktur padanya—"

"Apa?" Ino menggerutu. "Dia apa?"

Kiba dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Alasan paling masuk akal aku berada di sini pada saat jam kerja, tentu karena Naruto sekarang tak lagi menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan yang mana membuatku akan menganggur beberapa hari... dia menyerahkan jabatan keagunganngya pada Sasuke."

Ino berhenti mengunyah makanannya, bingun dan terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tunggu," kata Sakura, mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dia mengetik sesuatu lalu menunjukkannya pada Ino. Judul judul suatu artikel bertuliskan:

**BREAKING NEWS: NAMIKAZE NARUTO MEMUNDURKAN DIRI DAN MENYERAHKAN JABATANNYA PADA SANG RIVAL? **

Nara Shikamaru telah mengkonfirmasi dan menegaskan berita tersebut. Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia ingin lebih fokus pada keluarganya. {Lihat halaman berikutnya}

Ino mendipkan matanya.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu, pig?" Sakura memberi tatapan bertanya.

Ino menggeleng. Ia sungguh tak tahu tentang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kita segera menutup toko... kau tak lupa ulang tahun putrimu sendiri 'kan?" Kata kiba membuat Sakura mengangguk.

"Hari ini pukul enam sore." Kata Sakura seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Shikamaru dan Lee." Kata kiba ketika Ino keluar mobil.

"Mobilku punya banyak ruang untuk anak-anak."

"Kau yakin?" Ino tertawa.

"Tentu saja." Kiba tersenyum, lalu melajukan mobil setelah Ino menyetujuinya.

Saat memasuki rumah, Ino bahkan tak mendengar Inoue yang berlarian mengejar si malang Kurama. Ino butuh waktu tiga menit untuk melewati ruang tamu karena terlalu banyak mainan Inoue berserakan di lantai. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di kasur sambil menonton televisi.

"Inoue," Ino memasuki kamar mereka, dan Inoe langsung berlari ke arahnya untuk memeluk kaki Ino. "Kenapa belum siap-siap?"

"Bukankah masih terlalu awal?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap Ino.

"Bagimu, iya" Ino menghela napas, berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala Inoue. "Kita harus segera bersiap-siap. Aku sudah memilihkan gaun untuknya. Kita harus membereskan rambutnya yang berantakan dan—"

"Kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan saat itulah Ino sadar kalau ia masih mengenakan baju tidur. "Kenapa kita harus segera bersiap-siap," Naruto menguap. "Itu hanya pesta ulang tahun anak-anak. Tak ada yang peduli meskipun ia berantakan. Lagipula dia akan bermain dan ujung-ujunganya akan berantakan dan kotor kembali."

"Aku peduli," Kata Ino serius. "Aku tak akan membiarkan ia terlihat seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mendengus. "Apa selera berpakaiannya yang buruk mengganggumu?"

Ino tahu jika Naruto hanya bercanda, tapi saat membahas hal tersebut rasanya membuat ia sangat kesal. "Karena orang sudah menganggap kita sebagai orangtua pemalas," Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tak akan memberi mereka alasan untuk mempercayai itu."

Naruto mengerjap. "Wow," katanya. "Aku... apakah ini tentang kemarin?"

"Mungkin," Ino menghela napas.

"Ino… itu bukan salah kita. Merekalah yang bermasalah."

"Aku tahu." Ino berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan berharap Inoue akan melepaskan pelukannya, tapi gadis kecil itu tetap memeluk kakinya erat.

"Kurasa kita tak seharusnya mendengarkan perkataan mereka, dan jika kita terlalu memikirkannya, kita akan—"

"Mudah bagimu mengatakan itu," Ino memotong. "Karena mereka mengatakan semuanya padaku dan bukan padamu."

Naruto melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Rasanya Ino hanya ingin meringkuk di kasur dan tidur. Kurama pergi keluar kamar karena kucing itu terlalu pintar untuk tinggal di sana.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati. "Aku… hal yang kulakukan hanyalah menunggumu pulang."

Ino tak menjawab. "Inoue," Katanya. "Lepaskan kakiku."

"Kau tak akan bersikap seperti ini jika tak marah…" Naruto menelan ludah. "Apa seseorang mengatakan—"

"Kenapa kau tak mengatalan apapun padaku tentang memundurkan diri," Akhirnya Ino bertanya, dan dia sangat... sangat marah. "Aku istrimu dan kau tak mengatakan apapun soal itu."

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu," Kata Naruto, dan suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Tapi kau selalu sibuk!"

"Dan itu salahku?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya "Aku sibuk karena mengurus Inoue sendirian selama seminggu!"

"Aku tak mengatakan itu salahmu." katanya seraya duduk. "Aku hanya menjelaskan. Aku ingin memberitahumu, dan Shikamaru mengumumkannya sebelum aku sempat meberitahumu."

"Lain kali cobalah libatkan aku jika ingin memutuskan sesuatu hal penting." Kata Ino datar.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. "Ino, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," Katanya lembut. "Bukannya aku tak menganggapmu. Aku melakukannya karena aku memikirkan tentang kita… Mungkin seharusnya aku bertanya pendapatmu, itu benar, tapi aku melakukannya karena itu sesatu yang harus kulakukan… dan kita tak punya waktu untuk bicara… akhir-akhir ini kita tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol lama."

Ino sangat.. sangat lelah. Dia lelah, marah dan dia… "Inoue." Ino mulai tak sabar. Dia masih memeluk kakinya.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku seharusnya memberitahumu jika aku selalu merasa sedih ketika meninggalkan rumah. Maksudku, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku, bagaimanapun menjadi direktur dan memiliki perusahan sendiri adalah cita-cita dari dulu, tapi aku ingin berada di rumah dengan Inoue. Aku... tak tahu semua orang menyadarinya. Betapa seringnya aku melihat ponselku hanya untuk melepas rindu dengan melihat foto serta videonya. Aku suka pekerjaanku tapi aku harus ada di sini. Mungkin nanti aku akan kembali. Tapi sekarang aku tak ingin melewatkan apapun. Kita hanya memiliki satu kali kesempatan... Aku telah melewatkan kata pertama yang diucapkannya, langkah pertamanya dan aku tak ingin melewatkan apapun lagi..."

"Dan aku bisa?" Kata Ino kasar. "Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Kau ingin berhenti bekerja?" Tanya Naruto sungguh-sungguh. "Karena jika iya aku akan mendukungmu."

Tidak, dia tak mau. Dan Naruto tahu itu. Semua orang tahu. Ino senang bekerja di toko bunganya, dia suka menjadi orang yang berguna, dia tak suka hanya tinggal di rumah dan menjaga anak seperti Hinata atau Sakura. Dia tak dilahirkan seperti itu. Meski orang menganggapnya menyebalkan dan cerewet namun Ino adalah wanita yang mandiri.

Inoue masih memeluk kakinya erat.

"Inoue," katanya marah. Inoue langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia jarang tak mematuhi Ino dan Ino jarang membuatnya tak patuh. Namun, saat ia mendongakkan wajah, dia menangis. Dia berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Hey… shhhh, tak apa…" katanya seraya memangku Inoue. "Dia tak marah padamu…"

Inoue menggeleng, menyentuh bahu Naruto dengan pipinya sambil menangis. Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jika kau tak ingin pergi," Kata Naruto tanpa meliht ke arah Ino. "Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Dan sore itu Ino tak pergi, ia merenung saat memikirkan semuanya. Dia menyayangi Sakura dan Sai, sungguh, dan ia juga sangat menyayangi Saika. Tapi dia tak siap untuk pergi ke pesta. Ino tertidur sendirian di kamarnya. Naruto butuh waktu lama untuk pulang karena Inoue senang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ino tertidur selama sepuluh jam. Saat dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya terdengar suara Naruto. "Hmmmnnshsnnnn," Katanya. Dia memeluk tubuh Ino dan Kaki panjangnya hampir melilit kaki Ino bagai ular. "Tidak. Lima menit lagi."

"Sejak kapan kau…" Ino mengusap sebelah matanya. "Naruto..."

"Oh," Naruto membuka mata dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino, lalu reflek melompat dari kasur.

"Maaf, Ino. Ah! Aku membawakan sesuatu."

Ino tetap berbaring di kasurnya menunggu hingga Naruto kembali. Dan dia setengah telanjang. Naruto kembali dengan membawa piring besar. Saat dia mendekat Ino bisa melihat potongan kue dan permen, semua tertata dengan warna merah bunga mawar dan stroberi. "Cobalah," Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan sendok pada Ino.

Ino duduk di kasur dan tersenyum. Dia menerima potongan kue dan memakan satu gigitan. Kuenya terasa sangat manis, tapi mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dan mendaratkan kepalanya di paha Ino "Enak?"

"Hmm," Ino mengangguk, sambil mengunyah. "Bagaimana pestanya?"

"Ah, sangat meriah," Naruto tertawa. "Terutama saat Naomi menghilang, Tenten dan Lee panik namun anak itu ternyata bersembunyi di bawah meja karena takut telah menghancurkan kue Saika."

Ino tertawa. Naomi merupakan seorang ketua geng di anak seumurannya. Dia berisik dan hiperaktif.

"Bisa kutebak."

"Ya, tapi anak yang lain baik-baik saja." Naruto menggesekan wajahnya pada paha Ino seperti biasa. "Itashi, Inoue dan Saika menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain bersama."

"Apa Inoue banyak makan kue…" Tanya Ino, tapi dia tahu jawabanya.

"Menurutmu? Pertama, Sasuke yang entah bagaimana bisa lemah terhadap Inoue daripada dengan putranya sendiri, Itashi. Inoue terus berkata "Paman sangat tampan dan keren" lalu Sasuke akan memberikan semua jenis kue padanya. Inoue hanya perlu memberi mereka ciuman dan mereka memberinya banyak makan dan mainan. Aku bahkan harus membawa pulang semuanya," Naruto menghela napas. "Inoue terlalu imut untuk ditolak. Dia terus memeluk dan mencium Saika dan aku tak tahu, mungkin setidaknya sepuluh orang merekamnya."

Ino tersenyum. Kue di tangannya terasa sangat enak meski dia tahu kue manis penuh gula bukanlah sahabatnya.

"Hey." Kata Naruto seraya mencolek perut Ino. "Kiba bilang dia akan mampir untuk menjemput Inoue nanti. Dia akan membawa Inoue ke rumah Neji... mereka semua akan pergi ke pantai."

"Hmm," Ino mengangguk.

"Sayang, kau sudah tak marah?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Tidak." Ulang Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Aku fikir kita sebaiknya pergi berlibur, mungkin piknik di tempat bagus..." kata Naruto, menggosok perut Ino, dan masih tersenyum.

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Ino balas tersenyum. "Bisakah—"

"Mama?" Suara Inoue mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dia berdiri di tengah pintu, lebih tepatnya mengintip, dan hanya menggunakan popok seraya memegang boneka bus kecil kesukaanya.

"Ya, sayang," Kata Naruto. "Kau terbangun? Lapar?"

Inoue mengangguk.

"Ingin berpelukan sebentar?" Naruto mengusap tempat tidur. Biasanya dia akan langsung berlari dan mencoba menaiki kasur, tapi sekarang ia terlihat ragu; dia melihat ke arah Ino. Dia pasti berfikir Ino masih marah.

"Kemarilah," Kata Ino, menunjuknya dengan sendok. Inoue berjalan mendekat, dan Naruto membawanya ke atas kasur.

"Kue?" kata Inoue penuh harap.

"Tak boleh sarapan kue," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin nanti setelah kau tumbuh dewasa."

Ino meletakan kue tadi di atas nakas dan membawa Inoue ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan mama," Kata Ino seraya mencium kepalanya. "Mama marah kemarin, tapi mama sangat mencintaimu."

Inoue hanya tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Ino dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan memaafkannya, Inoue," Kata Naruto. "Balas dendam dengan memegang perutnya!"

Ino tertawa. Inoue sangat suka memegang perutnya – dia merasa perut Ino sangat lembut.

"Kau boleh memegangnya," Kata Ino lembut. Inoue melihat ke arah perutnya tapi ia tak memegangnya, dan malah memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Baby," katanya, membuat Naruto tertawa sedangkan Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak, sayang," kata Naruto. "Tak ada baby di sana," melihat tatapan bertanya dari Ino ia lalu melanjutkan, "Kemarin, dia bertanya padaku kenapa perut bibi Tenten sangat besar, dan itu agak sedikit membuatku trauma untuk menjelas tentang itu."

"Apa kau memberinya pelajaran biologi? Tidak, tunggu. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk itu." Ino tertawa dan Naruto memcebik kesal namun tak berlangsung lama Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi dia berusia tiga tahun. Dia setidaknya harus tahu hal ini. Dia tak boleh salah membedakan yang mana gendut hamil dan gendut lemak."

"Sepertimu."

"Sepertiku" Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi, Inoue, sekarang kau harus bisa membedakan perut gendut mamamu dengan perut hamil bibi Tenten..."

Ino menjewer telinga Naruto membuat pria itu mengaduh, sedangkan Inoue tertawa senang.

"Tak ada baby di sana?" Tanya Inoue sambil menunjuk perut Ino. "baby?"

"Tidak, sayang, tak ada baby di sana sekarang," Kata Naruto. "Tapi mungkin… setelah beberapa minggu…" Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Ino melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan serius. "Naruto," katanya. "Jika aku hamil lagi, aku akan memotong kepunyaanmu hingga bentuk kecil-kecil, menggorengnya, dan mencampurnya dengan salad. Lalu aku akan memaksamu untuk memakannya."

Naruto membeku. Meskipun Sakura sangat menakutkan karena sering menghajarnya, namun ucapan Ino saat marah lebih mengerikan. "Kami-sama… Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu di depan putri kita."

"Baguslah," Kata Ino seraya berdiri. "Aku akan membuatkanya sarapan."

"Mamamu sangat mengerikan," bisiknya pada Inoue "Dan aku mencintainya."

.

"Jadi akhirnya Naruto tak melakukan apapun?" Tanya Kushina dan berhenti dari kegiatan mendekor ruangan serta menata makanan di meja, dan suara tawa Inoue terdengar dari ruang tamu. "Setidaknya ia harus menghajar wanita tua itu... berani sekali membiarkan cucuku kelaparan."

Ino tersenyum kecut di tempatnya seraya menyusun permen dan cokelat untuk para tamu nanti. "Ia mungkin akan melakukannya jika tak panik karena melihatku menangis." Ia ingat raut wajah Naruto waktu itu... dan Ino tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum.

"Jika aku bersamamu waktu itu, tak ada ampun untuknya," Katanya seraya meninju udara dengan kedua tangan. "Tapi aku bangga padamu, pada kalian berdua... kalian sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat."

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Ino jadi ingin memeluk ibu mertuanya itu... dan tanpa ragu Ino pun langsung melakukannya. Kushina memeluknya dan mengusap pelan punggung Ino. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau bisa bertahan mengurus dua Naruto hingga saat ini."

Ino tertawa dengan posisi masih memeluk Kushina. "Mereka sangat merepotkan."

Kushina mengangguk. "Terima kasih telah bersamanya hingga sampai saat ini."

Ino terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak," katanya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan ia padaku."

Perasaan Ino menghangat dan ia bisa mengingat setiap peristiwa yang telah dilaluinya bersama Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya semakin kuat. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata, "Oh, ibu... sepertinya kita harus membeli kue baru..."

Kushina melihat arah pandang Ino dan langsung naik pitam. "NAAARUUTOOOOO!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ino bisa melihat Naruto terjungkal dengan wajah yang mendarat tepat di kue ulang tahun Inoue saat mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Inoue yang kini menangis di pelukan Minato seraya mengomel 'Papa melusak kueku!'

.

FIN


End file.
